


Ocean Eyes

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, IT BEGINS, am i sorry?, deanoru angst, deanoru fluff, deanoru hurt/comfort, doing the thing, i'm trash and it's all gonna happen, not so much no, oh my, these beans, wlw superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: A series of Deanoru one-shots.





	Ocean Eyes

She’s always known Alex liked Nico.

Amy had known. Hell, all of them did.

And she loved Alex, she did. He would be good to Nico.

And anyway, perfect church girls can’t… don’t…

Chase.

She needs to like Chase. 

And she does. Sort of. He’s kind – when he’s not trying to be what everyone expects him to be – and he’s protective of Molly, and she loves him for it.

Just… not the way she loves…

She doesn’t know, at first. That she loves her in a way that she doesn’t love Gert or Chase or any of the others.

She doesn’t know, because she can’t. 

For the same reasons that Alex couldn’t, for so long.

Because they were too scared, too afraid to damage the friendship, the group. And, in her case, because those flutterings were just what close friendship between girls is, right?

And then, because her sister was dead, and so were all of their souls.

But now?

Now, she sees the way Chase pretends not to look at Gert; and she thinks it might look the same as the way she’s trying not to look at Nico.

She wonders, vaguely, if Chase thinks he has to like her, too. She wonders about the blows of his father’s fists if he chooses the feminist reject instead of the blonde church girl. She wonders if his father would even notice.

She wonders, too, if it’s even worth it. 

Pursuing something – someone – that would crush Alex so deeply. She loves him. She knows Nico loves him, too.

But then Nico looks at her, her eyes soft and unprotected in a way she hasn’t seen in far too long; and Karolina knows that her bracelet is firmly clasped around her wrist, but Nico’s eyes make her wonder if she’s accidentally glowing, anyway.

So the first time, she’s the one who kisses Nico. She plants her hands on Nico’s shoulders and she plants her own feet onto the ground, because Karolina Dean has always been a planner. A rule follower.

So if she’s going to kiss this girl, god, she’s going to do it right.

Nico’s lipstick isn’t as heavy against her own lips as she’d thought it would be, but that doesn’t stop her from wiping its residue from her shocked, buzzing mouth after Chase and Gert step into the corridor.

She’s glad Nico’s the one who kisses her, the second time.

Because she’s still not recovered from protecting everyone – epic, Nico calls it, and Karolina is sure that the word will ever sound the same in her ears – and her body is still sapped of strength.

Not that she’d tell the others, of course. They all have enough of their own pain to worry about.

But this time, it’s Nico striding forward. Nico’s eyes that glisten with the knowledge that, unless Karolina doesn’t want to – and god, does she want to – they’re about to kiss. Again.

And if her eyes make Karolina’s knees buckle, her lips make her body slip into a liquid state.

The cool silver of Nico’s lip ring against her own mouth reminds her how different they are, but this isn’t the moment to wonder about the future.

This is the moment to swoon, because Nico is kissing her, Nico is kissing her, Nico is kissing her.

And the world might be literally falling apart around them, but – just for this moment – the fact that they’re kissing is the only thing that matters.


End file.
